Aikawa Maho
|nickname = |image = |caption = Aikawa Maho promoting "Umaku Ienai" |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 163cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Actress |group = ANGERME |active = 2014-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2014-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |mcolor = |generation = 3rd Generation |debutsingle = Taiki Bansei / Otome no Gyakushuu |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei |blog = |sig = Aikawamahoautograph32323.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Aikawa's Autograph |join = October 4, 2014 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |join1 = April 1, 2014 |generation1 = 21st Generation |left1 = October 4, 2014 |graduate1 = December 29, 2014 }} Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a third generation member of ANGERME. She originally joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was introduced on May 4, 2014 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. Biography ]] Early Life Aikawa Maho was born on March 26, 1999 in Kanagawa, Japan. Aikawa began practicing ballet when she was in her first year of elementary school. 2013 Aikawa auditioned for Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition for an opportunity to join Morning Musume, but failed. 2014 On April 1, Aikawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei"スマイレージ 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2014-10-04. after successfully passing an audition to join the program. She was introduced as a 21st generation member at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event on May 4th alongside Takemura Miu and Saito Kana. On October 4, it was announced during the SMILE FANTASY! stage-play that Aikawa was selected to join S/mileage as a 3rd generation member, along with Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako,"話題の佐々木莉佳子ら3人増員" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2014-10-04. subsequently leaving Hello Pro Kenshuusei.Aikawa's Hello Pro Kenshuusei profile was taken down on October 10, 2014. From December 3 to December 11, Aikawa participated in a stage play Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto, along with Niigaki Risa, Kikkawa Yuu, Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member Yamagishi Riko and Country Girls member Yamaki Risa. 2016 In March, Aikawa released her first solo e-Hello! Blu-ray titled Greeting ~Aikawa Maho~. On March 28, Aikawa celebrated her 17th birthday at event titled ANGERME Aikawa Maho Birthday Event 2016. It had two performances at TOYKO FM HALL. 2017 On January 11, an representative announced that Aikawa would halt her activities from ANGERME for a while in order to rest and receive treatment for panic disorder."アンジュルム 相川茉穂 活動休止のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2017-01-11."Concerning Maho Aikawa of ANGERME." UP-FRONT LINK. 2017-01-11. She had reported headaches, dizziness, nausea, breathing difficulties and panic attacks which led to her being unable to participate in Hello! Project 2017 WINTER concerts, and her subsequent diagnosis. Aikawa noted that she hopes to fight the stigma against panic disorder alongside others with the condition."2017.1.11 相川茉穂" (in Japanese). ANGERME Shin Member Official Blog. 2017-01-11. Personal Life Family= She has two pet cats named Lucy and Min. |-|Education= When Aikawa joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in April 2014, she was a third year middle school student. As of April 2016, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Aikawa Maho has acquired: *'Nakanishi Kana:' Aikawa became friends with Nakanishi Kana during the Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER concert tour.Nakanishi Kana. "スマイル！中西香菜" (in Japanese). S/mileage 2ki Official Blog. 2014-10-05. *'Wada Ayaka:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Wada Ayaka. *'Tamura Meimi:' She gets along well with ANGERME member Tamura Meimi. *'Yamaki Risa:' She is good friends with Country Girls member Yamaki Risa since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Haga Akane:' She is good friends with Morning Musume member Haga Akane. |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames that has been used to refer to Aikawa Maho: *'Aiai' (あいあい): Official nickname, given to her since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei."ハロプロ研修生 > プロフィール > 相川茉穂" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. (Archived: 2014-10-09). *'Maho-chan' (茉穂ちゃん): Another nickname for Aikawa Maho."Watachitachi wa S/mileage Shin Member Desu!!!" (私たちはスマイレージ新メンバーですっ!!!). Gekkan Entame Magazine, 2014-12 Issue. Tokuma Shoten. Release Date: 2014-10-30. *'Gochi' (ごち): Another nickname for Aikawa Maho. Given to her by Sasaki Rikako, because she always ends her blog posts with "Gochi". An abbreviated form of Gochisousama deshita. Which is what one usually says after eating. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Aikawa Maho (相川茉穂) *'Official Nickname:' Aiai (あいあい) *'Date of Birth:' *'Birth place:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 163cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2014-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-10-04: ANGERME Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' **'Green' (2014-) *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2014) **ANGERME (2014-) |-|Q&A= :See Also: Side:Aikawa Maho Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A & Side:Aikawa Maho Other Q&As *'Specialty:' Classical ballet *'Hobbies:' Napping, Eating *'Motto:' "Sente wa mante" (先手は万手; the first blow is half the battle) *'Favorite Phrase:' "Thanks for the food!" *'What's something you like to say?' "Nemui" (I'm sleepy) *'Favorite Subject:' Art *'Favorite Colors:' Yellow, Pink *'Favorite Sport:' Classical ballet *'Favorite Food:' Karaage *'Favorite ANGERME songs:' "Yuugure Koi no Jikan", "Uchouten LOVE" *'Looks up to:' Hagiwara Mai Discography : See also: List:Aikawa Maho Discography Featured In Solo Blu-rays *2016.03.18 Greeting ~Aikawa Maho~ Fanclub DVDs *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 1~ *2015.xx.xx ANGERME Natsu Matsuri ~Part 2~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Shin Member Kamikokuryo Moe Ohirome Event ~Kamiko Shiren!? no 4-ban Shoubu~ *2016.xx.xx ANGERME Katsuta Rina & Aikawa Maho Birthday Event 2016 *2017.01.26 ANGERME Shin Member Kasahara Momona Ohirome Event / ANGERME Nakanishi Kana・Takeuchi Akari・Katsuta Rina FC Event Publications Solo Photobooks *2016.10.01 Aikawa Maho Mini Photobook "Greeting -Photobook-" Works Theater *2014 Kurukuru to Shi to Shitto *2016 MODE TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live Internet *2014– Hello! Project Station Radio *2015– AS1422 (アンジュルムステーション１４２２) *2016– HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Thursdays) Trivia *She was a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei for five months, making her the sixth quickest debut from the program. *She'd like to eat ramen with Nakanishi Kana *Murota Mizuki and Sasaki Rikako slept over at Maho's house to get to know each other better. *According to Miyamoto Karin, Maho loves fried chicken. *She wanted to have yellow as her image color, but that was Katsuta Rina's color. *She is the same height as Wada Ayaka. *Her dream is to become an idol with a wonderful smile. *Aikawa is a certified Karaagenist. She passed the test on the Japan KARAAGE Association site.http://karaage.ne.jp/map/?md=2&us=0R2LzE *In 2017, she became the #1 ranked Karaagenist in Japan.http://karaage.ne.jp/map/?md=12 *If she could join another group, she'd join °C-ute. *She is a big fan of Ultraman, and frequently collects Ultraman merchandise. Especially merchandise of the uchuu-jin . *She is a huge astronomy enthusiast, and especially loves the moon. She keeps track of it's phases and frequently takes pictures of the moon through her telescope, posting it on her blog afterwards. *Because of her spacey personality, and hobbies, other members jokingly call her an alien. *In Fukuda Kanon's final interview before her graduation, she had this to say about Aikawa: "She’s quite spacy (sic) at the moment, but I feel like she can become any type of person she wants. I want her to have more confidence. If she had confidence I think she would develop at incredible speed."Sakurai Takamasa. "#39 Kanon Fukuda’s Final Interview as a Member of ANGERME". Asian Beat. 2015-11-25. See Also *Gallery:Aikawa Maho *List:Aikawa Maho Discography Featured In *List:Aikawa Maho Concert & Event Appearances *List:Aikawa Maho Pocket Morning ANGERME Weekly Q&A References External Links *Official ANGERME Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (Archived) * ANGERME 3rd Gen Blog *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: September 2014 (not tagged) cs:Aikawa Maho de:Aikawa Maho es:Aikawa Maho Category:March Births Category:1999 Births Category:2014 Additions Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Blood Type A Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Aries Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:3rd Generation ANGERME Category:ANGERME Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Green Member Color Category:Aikawa Maho Category:Only Children